


insecure

by tonightandalwayss



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: But Also Dan Avidan/ You, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Mild Smut, This Is Kind Of An OC Fic, just go with it idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:17:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7290085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonightandalwayss/pseuds/tonightandalwayss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>everybody is insecure to some extent, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	insecure

She's insecure. The kind of insecure that eats you alive. The kind that makes you want to curl up into a ball and die if someone caught a glimpse of you from the wrong angle. Danny could tell, even though she had never spoken about it. 

When they first met, she was taken back by the idea that he was even talking to her. 

_“So, you're a friend of Suzy's?” He asked confidently, intrigued by her. She didn't looked up from her hands at first, which made his confidence waver a little. She glanced to her side and realized he was talking to her, which put her on edge. Danny noticed, but she quickly snapped out of it and looked up at him. “Yeah. That I am.”_

So when he asked her out on a date, she nearly choked on her drink. 

_“Lady! I thought I wasn't going to get to see you today!” He yelled across the office. She gave him a little wave, before sitting in the spot she claimed as her own on the corner of the couch. He got up and strolled over to her, making sure to not come off as a douche. “So… I was wondering… Will you go on a date with me?” Asked right after she took a sip of her iced coffee. Bad idea, Danny. She almost choked but caught herself, and swallowed her coffee. She looked at him, trying to find any hint that he was joking, or anything to show that he wasn't actually asking. She only found sincerity. This made her heart flutter and gave her butterflies. “I'd love to.”_

After the date went swimmingly, he asked her out on another one, then another, and another, until finally he asked her to be his girlfriend.

_“Oh gosh- Danny stop I can't breathe” They were laughing about a stupid video Brian had showed Danny earlier and now she was covering her face, and trying to catch her breath. Danny loved when she laughed. For a split second, she didn't carry the weight of being insecure, she didn't try to make herself seem poised, she let go and laughed. Not to mention, her laugh was incredibly adorable. She didn't think so, but Danny knew. So when she caught him staring at her lovingly, she shook her head and stopped laughing. “I like you. A lot. I think you like me too. So, I'm making it official. Can I start calling you my girlfriend?” Her face went through 3 emotions in the span of seconds. First, she was shocked, confused even. Then, the look of sadness swooped in. She was probably trying to decipher if he was being serious, so she could form escape plans to run away and never look back. When she realized he was serious, finally, she looked happy. Her face lit up and she nodded. “Yeah. Even if that was totally cheesy.” “I'm like- the cheesiest man ever baby!” She giggled as Danny pulled her closer and pressed a soft kiss to her temple._

He was determined to make her feel like she made him feel. Nobody else seemed to notice. Maybe Danny only began to notice because he spent so much time just staring at her. She's so beautiful. Like, the kind of beautiful you only see once in a lifetime. He didn't mean to watch her every move, she just captured him. He picked up on a lot of little quirks she had pretty quickly. 

1.She bites her nails. 

2.She chews the inside of her cheek. 

3.If she's sad or upset, you can tell by how she's sitting. 

4.Her hair doesn't have a specific part, she flips it around a lot. 

That's only the beginning. Danny knew there was still so much to learn about her, and that only made him more interested. 

He never wanted to bring up the topic, because he knew she'd just deny it and shut him out. Instead, he just told her everyday how beautiful she is. How much he adores her. How great she is. How funny she is. He did everything in his power to try to make her see herself the way he saw her. She'd always shake her head and protest but that didn't stop him. Especially not on the night when they'd first made love. 

_She sat on the couch of Danny and Barry's house, patiently waiting for him to arrive back home. She bit her nails and tried to focus on the TV but it was impossible. Danny had been in Canada for 5 days. Doesn't seem like much, but in reality they hadn't seen each other in almost a month. She went back home, then when she got back Danny was too busy with recording episodes and finishing the album that they never saw each other, then she got swamped with work and Danny couldn't make it to say goodbye before he left. Sure, they called and texted and Skyped but it wasn't nearly as good as having him there. She heard the click of the lock and she jumped up from the couch, and turned to see her tired boyfriend standing in the doorway, backpack slung over his shoulder and suitcase in hand. She walked over to him, sliding the backpack off of his shoulder and pushing the front door shut. “Hi.” Danny whispered. “Hey.” She whispered back. They both gave up trying to hold out and leaned into each other. Her hands went around his neck and he gripped her hips. She kissed him with everything she was, and he did the same. It was her who led them into the bedroom and onto the bed, something that made Danny bubble with excitement and lust all at once. He kissed her all over and she fell into a state of bliss. Soon, their clothes were coming off and she was left in her black lacy bra and matching underwear, Danny's eyes scanning every inch of her body. He reached around her to undo her bra but before it could come off, she held it to herself. Danny knew why. He kissed her shoulders and worked his way up her neck until he was face to face with her again. “Listen to me. I love you. Okay? I am in love with you. I am not just saying that to get into your pants I am saying it because I want you to know that I love you so much. We don't have to do this. It's okay, but I am telling you now that I love you. Nothing is going to change that.” He spoke with a tone that made her feel like crying, because it was the nicest thing she'd ever heard. “I love you too Danny. And I want this. I really want this.” He kissed her forehead and lingered over it as she let her arms drop. She pushed the straps off and threw it onto the ground. Danny watched her and waited for her to look back at him before he drifted his hands down to grasp her breasts. “God, you're so beautiful. So perfect.”_

In that moment, for a split second, she believed him. 

After that day, it started to get worse. She wouldn't bounce back as quickly as she had before, which caused people to pick up on her silence. She always waved them off, and made sure to be better about it. Danny would catch her staring at herself for in the mirror for a longer period of time, turning and adjusting whatever she was wearing so it fell better. He tried to get her to talk to him, but it was becoming more and more difficult.

_“Baby are you okay?” He asked, trying to make everything seem casual. She looked up at him and smiled. “Yup. I'm fine.” She stood up and kissed him sweetly, before returning to her work._

Everyone noticed something was off about her, but nobody could quite place it. They brushed it off, and went about their business. Danny wanted to break down the walls she had built up.

_“Baby girl we have reservations..” Danny mumbled as she kissed across his chest, pushing her body against his. He groaned at the feeling of her bare chest pushing into his clothed one. Danny had gotten dressed but she didn't. Instead, she dropped her towel at the door and strolled over to where Danny was standing. “Do we?” She asked innocently, but in such a tone that drew him in. “Uh- yeah.” He fumbled his words and she felt something inside of her. A fire, like a burning passion. She led him to the foot of the bed and pushed his chest so he would fall back. Not with too much power, but enough to show him what she wanted. She unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down before crawling up to straddle his crotch. “Getting rough today, are we?” He asked smugly. He was propped up on his elbows, watching her. He seemed amused by her little act. Like it was a joke. At least, that's the conclusion her mind jumped to. Suddenly, all of the confidence she somehow found was gone again. “Um- is that not hot?” Her voice returned to her own tone. She was scared, embarrassed, and anxious. Danny snapped back into reality and realized what he said. And how he said it. Before he could stop her, she was moving off of him and grabbing the towel she dropped. She wrapped it around herself and squeezed her eyes shut, like she was trying to forget what just happened. “Baby, no! Wait!” He called after her. It was no use, she was already closing the door to the bathroom. Danny felt horrible. Awful. Like the biggest douche bag in the world. How had he been so stupid? He knocked softly of the door, then pressed his ear to it. He could hear her quietly sobbing, and he felt his heart shatter. “Please don't cry, oh please don't cry.” He said, willing himself to take his own advice. He decided to try to open it and to his surprise, it was unlocked. He slipped into the bathroom and saw her sitting on the floor, next to the bathtub, with her back pressed against the wall. Her head was pressed into her knees and she was quietly whimpering. He went to her side quickly, wrapping his arms around her and gently rubbing her back. She fell into him, grasping onto his shirt like her life depended on it. “Shhh baby it's okay, I've got you. Everything is okay.” She shook her head and pulled herself closer. “Yes it is. I know, baby. I know why you're sad.” He said, kissing her hair and rubbing her back. She tilted her head up towards him and they locked eyes. “You do?” “Yes. I was waiting for you to tell me but seeing you sad has been killing me. I love you too much.” She did what Danny really didn't expect her to do. She smiled. “You've been helping me, you know that? Every time you look at me, I feel like the most important person in the world. Every time you tell me that I'm beautiful, I believe it a little more. Thank you for not giving up when that's all I really wanted to do. I love you.” “I love you too. And you're beautiful. And I love you.”_

She was insecure. But with a lot of help from Danny, she began to see herself as he saw her, even if it was going to take some time.

**Author's Note:**

> ok phew, first published fic yay!! leave me a comment, tell me what ya thought! 
> 
> thanks for reading lovely :)


End file.
